


The Doctor's Companion

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor calls on Jack Harkness





	The Doctor's Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



Jack was leaning against the bar and sipping a drink when he heard a voice both strange and familiar behind him. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

He turned and took in the woman currently grinning at him. Between her dress sense and the object she was flipping in her hand there was no doubt. “Doctor.” He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his own face.

“I know, I changed,” she said.

“You’re shorter,” he teased. “And blonder.”

“I bet I can still outrun you. Busy?”

Jack was certain she could. The Doctor could outrun anyone they had a mind to. He pushed away the dark edge of that thought, aware she was watching him. “Too busy for you? Never.”

“Good, come on, then.” She tucked her sonic into a pocket and turned on her heel, leading him outside.

“Traveling alone?” he asked.

“No, not usually. My friends had some business back home to tend to. Far as they know I just went off to the shops.”

Her accent reminded him of the first face he’d known. But it was good to know she wasn't alone. That usually didn’t go well for them.

Jack couldn’t help his genuine smile as he saw the familiar blue box tucked off in a quiet corner. He reached out and touched her reverently. The Doctor watched him and opened the door. “She’s redecorated a bit inside.”

“Oh wow, I’d say so,” said Jack as he followed her in. “I like it.”

The Doctor walked over to the console and stepped on a leaver. “Biscuit?”

Jack laughed and accepted it. “Thank you.”

The Doctor moved around the console and spun a few dials. Jack felt the Tardis start to move. Even though it looked different it still felt the same. “Just a little bit of business,” she said, “and I can use an experienced hand.”

“Anything you for you,” said Jack.

She looked up and caught his gaze. “I know.” 

The Tardis groaned to a stop and Jack felt a tingle down his spine.

**

Much later they tumbled back into the Tardis, wheezing with laughter and relief after a narrow escape. Jack hadn’t felt so free in a long time. He knew he’d be crashing back to earth in no time, but for now he was soaring.

The Doctor took his hand and led him out of the control room. Her hand was warm and familiar and Jack knew she was giving him a gift as they slipped into a bedroom. Turning, she pulled him down into a kiss.

She smiled at him. “Alright, Jack?”

“Yeah,” he said, breathy. He always wanted the Doctor, no matter what shape they might take.

“Good,” she said, leaning up to kiss him and push his coat from his shoulders.

Biting his lip, Jack reached up and cupped her breasts. “Okay?” he asked.

She nodded, kissed him again and gave him a mischievous smile. “Long as you remember who is in charge here.”

Jack grinned back. “Always, Doctor.”

“Good.” She stepped him back to the bed, stripping Jack in a way that left him feeling like a breathless amateur. God but he loved it when the Doctor did that.

The Doctor moved over him, kissing him as she got out of her own clothes. He moaned as her hands stroked his heated skin, murmuring soft praise that made his heart ache.

“I know what you need,” she said, kissing him once more before rolling him onto his hands and knees.

Jack relaxed, eyes closed, trusting with his body and soul as she began to tease him open. Of course the hands felt different in this body, smaller, softer. But all the same gentle and sure care the Doctor had always given him.

He moaned softly as she withdrew her hand and there was some noise as she settled on her knees behind him. Jack braced himself, anticipating. 

“Good,” she murmured, guiding the toy into him. 

Jack groaned as she leaned over him, thrusting slowly as they both adjusted. The teasing drag of her breasts against his back drove him wild. He imagined he could feel the beating of her twin hearts.

The Doctor kissed him between the shoulder blades. “You can touch yourself,” she said softly, grabbing his hips and moving harder, faster.

Jack reached down to take himself in hand. A toy always felt different than a man, but he was in no way complaining. Jack’s cock dragged through his grip with every push and already he could feel himself dancing at the edge of an orgasm.

She must have sensed it because she leaned back and adjusted her angle before thrusting again.

Stars exploded behind Jack’s eyes. He cried out, distantly aware of the noise he was making and the way his cock pulsed in his grip. The Doctor kept moving, working him through it until he was nearly oversensitive.

Finally she pulled out and rolled him back over, grinning at him as she removed the harness and set the toy aside. She settled against the headboard and spread her legs. “My turn, Jack.”

Jack rolled back over and wrapped his arms around her thighs. He was rewarded by a moan as his tongue dragged against her. In this he was confident, licking and teasing and making little adjustments until her fingers curled in his hair and she demanded more.

The Doctor always made beautiful noises when they made love and it was no different now. Jack’s heart sung to know that he was the one bringing her such pleasure. He rutted against the bed without thought, more than eager to bring her over the edge.

She stiffened and came, moaning quietly. Jack slowed his movements and carefully pulled back wiping his mouth before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and rolled them over, tucking Jack against her side.

He put a hand on her chest, feeling the two hearts beating fast and strong. “I can’t stay much longer,” she murmured, kissing the top of his head.

“I know. But you know where to find me.”

“Usually, yeah.” He could feel her smile and was comforted. “Might call on you again. Maybe I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

“If you want.” Jack wanted nothing more than to be part of the Doctor’s life again on a regular basis. But he knew it was not to be.

They cuddled together for a while longer, then reluctantly got up and dressed. Jack followed her back to the control room and watched as she set a course back for where she’d picked him up.

He walked over and pressed the lever, stealing a biscuit.

“Oi, those are mine,” she grumbled good-naturedly as the Tardis stopped again.

Jack gave her a smile and a quick salute as he headed for the door. “See you around, Doctor.”

“Take care, Jack.”

Jack closed the door behind him and took a few steps away. He looked back as he heard the Tardis wheeze, watching until it disappeared out of his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
